You had me at Goodbye
by kyouluva
Summary: It starts off w/Haley on Mother's Day. The more reviews I get the more the future chapters will be about what you, the readers, want.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters affiliated with it. This is a 215 word Mother's Day Special Edition chapter, so please review it when you're finished so I know what people want to happen. **

It was mother's day, a year after Lydia's death, and the start of baby Lydia Bob's life. Haley stood on the edge of the deepest part of the pool, remembering the day she had let herself jump in; the day she had drifted to the bottom of the pool, wishing for death, wishing to join her mother. She again did not think of Jamie, and she did not think of her newborn daughter who were both with their aunt Brooke. She thought only of the deep pit in her heart that her mother left when she died. She felt the heavy rocks in her pockets, the weight that would hold her down. She took a deep breath, then let it out so there would be no air in her lung's to lift her back up. She leaped a couple feet off the edge of the pool so she landed in the middle of the 9 foot deep water. Nathan was not home to save her this time. Jamie was not home to call for help. Under the water, her lungs began filling with the excruciating pain of suffocation. She couldn't swim to the surface fast enough. Her ears popped from the pressure and her heart seemed to burst before her vision closed in on her.

**Thanks for reading! Send me your reviews and I'll incorporate your ideas into the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. ;P**

He made his way through the house, wondering where in the world Haley was. She wasn't answering her phone, she hadn't answered the door, and the house was awfully silent.

"Haley?" He called out. He checked every room in the house, before he finally slid open the glass door to the fenced in pool. "Haley!" He called again. "You're really gonna get it Hails!" That's when he saw it; saw _her_.

"Haley!" Without a second's time to think, he was in the pool swimming to her as fast as he could. He grabbed a hold of her lifeless, limp body and tugged her to the shallow end of the pool where he could drag her out.

"Baby, wake up!" He ran to the kitchen where he left his phone and frantically called 911.

When the ambulance arrived, they came over and asked him, "Are you the spouse?"

He hesitated before he answered, "Yes."

"What's her name?" The paramedic asked.

Again, he hesitated, "Haley.. Haley Keller."

**Dun dun dun. Who can guess what happens next? Review and maybe you'll be correct!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy, what's going to happen this chapter?**

"Haley Bob, you need to open those pretty little eyes of yours." Quinn sobbed next to her sister's bedside. Next, she turned to Clay. "Clay, where's Nathan?" She looked around the room as if Nathan would suddenly spring up and say, "Here I am!"

Clay sighed, "Probably beating the crap out of Chris."

"I don't get it… why did he say he was Haley's husband…"

Clay outstretched his hand to Quinn and nodded his head towards the door. "C'mon." They walked outside where no one would care about what they said. "A long time ago, Haley ran off with this joke of a guy, Chris Keller. When she got back, her and Nathan fought, made up and it was decided they wouldn't talk about their time apart." Clay took a deep breath, sucking in cold air. "So, as the story goes, Haley and Chris got hitched…" Clay stopped. "Do you remember when Nathan and Haley almost got an annulment?"

Quinn nodded.

"Ok, well since Haley and Chris were together for less than a year they got an annulment saying they were never married, but apparently Chris came groveling back to Haley today."

Quinn nodded again, but this time her eyes filled up with tears. Clay met her in an embrace that was filled with sympathy for Haley and Nathan.

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get prepared for this chapter! Enjoy!**

"What right do you have to come into _my _home looking for _my _wife?" Nathan yelled loudly in the hospital parking lot.

Chris wasn't scared of Nathan; he hadn't been around to hear about all the bar fights and car crashes he had lived through. The only thing intimidating about him was his size, and what was the chance Nathan would kill him? _At least if anything happens, I'm at a hospital… _Chris glanced at the entrance to the hospital, thinking only of Haley. "She was my wife, too." Chris said casually, his hands stuffed in his pockets, not prepared for the right hook Nathan threw at his face. The punch sent Chris barreling backwards, scuffing his pants against the pavement. He gripped his face where he had been hit. "What the hell was that for?"

"Be glad it wasn't worse." Nathan turned away, his heart pumping with adrenaline.

Chris stared after Nathan, not feeling any anger towards him. _Haley,_ _please be ok. _He thought, his desperation spreading like pain.

While Chris remained on the ground, Nathan stalked into the hospital, needing to see Haley. He needed to touch her hand, to feel her pulse; her pulse was his reminder that there was still hope she would wake up. When a machine in the room started beeping like crazy, Nathan jumped up and immediately started screaming, "Help me! Help!" A doctor with two nurses at his heels ran in, all going straight to Haley. Every time they glanced over at the machine that had been beeping, he grew a little bit more nervous, but when their actions finally halted and they looked at him with despair clouding their eyes, Nathan's heart dropped to the lowest part of him.

The braver nurse of the two stepped forward and set her hand in the crook of Nathan's elbow. "Good thing's come to those who wait."

"I don't want to be alone!" Nathan's voice broke on the last word, his hands quivering. He took a seat in the chair next to Haley's bed. "Hails, you gotta pull through." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her hand. "How am I gonna raise our baby girl all on my own?" Hot tears seeped out from under his dark lashes. He looked up to the ceiling. "Please, God, save her." He begged to the higher power he had never put much faith into. "I'm nothing without her." He closed his eyes again, feeling like his head and heart would explode in unison. _Please. _He silently pleaded with whatever force it was that could bring Haley back to the lives of the living.

The doctor cleared his throat. "This isn't an easy choice to make, or an easy question to ask, but do you want to pull the plug?"

Nathan's eyes flew open and his blood shot eyes were angry. "Are you really asking me if I want to take away the only chance my wife has of living?" His voice was steadily rising in volume. "You're out of your mind if you think I am ever giving up on her! We have children!" That's when he thought of Jamie not knowing what had happened to his mother. "Jamie…" He stood. "I have to make a call." He left the dumbfounded nurses and doctor standing there while he went into a hall with payphones. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Brooke. "Brooke?" His voice was sad and Brooke could tell right away.

"Nathan, what is it?" She waited on the other end for his reply, but all she heard was the crushed cries of a full grown man. "Where is she?" She knew it had to be Haley. Other than Nathan's kids, nothing could make him break down like this.

"We're at the hospital, room H28." Nathan finally got out. Without ending the call, he dropped his cellphone, letting it smack against the floor. "Haley…" He sobbed.

**Like it? Well review it! :D**


End file.
